L'origine de la magie
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: En se reveillant ce matin, Minerva ne s'attendait sûrement pas a se retrouver menotter à Bellatrix Lestrange plus de 9600 ans avant J-C ! Elle aurait peut-être dû rester coucher...
1. Prologue : Appel Nocturne

Cette histoire cumule deux défis du forum de la gazette des bonbons aux citrons :

* * *

Le défi tirage au sort avec :

Personnages imposés : **Bellatrix Lestrange** et **Minerva McGonagall**

Nombre de mot imposé : **plus de 12 000 mots**

Temps pour écrire : **4 semaines (terminé avant le 30)**

Mythes et légendes : **Le mythe de l'Atlantide (chapitre 10)**

Adjectif : **Abstrait (chapitre 4)**

Sentiment : **Inspiré (chapitre 5)**

Mot : **Ventre (chapitre 4)**

Peur : **Peur des Insectes (chapitre 9)**

* * *

Et le défi commande d'Ange Phoenix, avec un résumé imposé :

 **Bellatrix Lestrange a été attrapée par l'ordre de Phoenix. Minerva se voit alors chargé de l'amener au ministère de la magie afin qu'elle y soit jugé. Pour être certaine de ne pas risquer de la perdre, Minerva se menotte à elle durant le transfert. Cependant Voldemort envoi ses mangemorts en mission pour récupérer sa favorité. Pendant la bataille opposant l'ordre, aux mangemorts, six sorts entrèrent en collision simultanément, créant une déchirure dimensionnelle. Et bien évidemment, qui fut aspiré par celle-ci ? Minerva et Bellatrix qui débarquent sur une île étrange.**

* * *

L'histoire se situe un peu près entre Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phoenix, et Harry Potter et le prince de sang-mêlé

* * *

Mention spécial au bêta attitré de cette fic AlbusSeverus1 ! Merci à toi ! Chapitre corrigé !

* * *

Ouvrant les yeux Bellatrix grimaça de douleur. Ayant l'habitude maintenant, elle reconnaissait la douleur de l'appel du Seigneur des ténèbres entre milles. Cependant, cette fois la douleur était beaucoup plus forte, le seigneur des ténèbres s'impatientait déjà. Qu'importe ce qu'il désirait, c'était de toute évidence très important.

Bellatrix se leva et regarda l'obscurité dans la pièce. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire, et ce n'était jamais de bon augure quand ils les appelaient aussi tard dans la nuit.

Ravalant sa salive en frissonnant, la sorcière frotta son bras. Ce geste ne fit qu'attiser plus encore la douleur. D'un geste de baguette elle s'habilla et se couvrit d'une longue cape noire.

Il valait mieux ne pas traîner, alors pour tout arrangement, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés et transplana.

Bellatrix atterrit devant le portail du manoir où le seigneur des ténèbres demeurait. Il était protégé par des sortilèges empêchant de transplaner directement.

Le froid et le vent qui mordaient sa chair, n'améliorèrent pas la mauvaise humeur de la jeune femme.

Elle était prête à lancer un sort sur le premier mangemort qui aurait l'audace de croiser son chemin.

Elle passa à travers le portail et se dirigea à pas rapide en direction de la porte du manoir. Là encore elle entra en passant au travers de la porte. Tout ici n'était pas façade et tromperie, pour piéger les curieux qui s'y aventuraient.

Dans le hall, plongé dans le noir, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Le manoir était vide, silencieux, et froid.

Bellatrix eut alors d'abord peur d'être en retard, elle se pressa dans les couloirs, mais n'entendait rien, pas le moindre murmure, ou bruit de pas, il n'y avait personne…

Elle pensait pourtant retrouver d'autre mangemorts, eux aussi appelés pour une réunion nocturne comme leur maître les aimait.

Se rendant à l'évidence qu'elle était seule en ces lieux, Bellatrix commença à s'inquiéter plus encore. Pourquoi souhaitait-il la voir seule ? Et pourquoi était-il si impatient ?

La jeune femme fut brièvement partagée entre la fierté d'être, peut-être, privilégiée et la peur d'être ici pour une quelconque punition.

Il n'était pas rare que l'un des serviteurs du Lord noir, soit appelé en pleine nuit et torturé jusqu'au petit matin. Et ce, simplement parce que le seigneur s'ennuyait.

Se pressant jusqu'à la salle de réunion, elle entra sans faire de bruit. Là encore, il n'y avait personne, la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Bellatrix retint sa respiration, tremblant légèrement

« Te voilà enfin ! »

Elle sursauta quand des centaines de bougies s'allumèrent, éclairant la pièce où le Lord Noir se trouvait, tranquillement assis en bout de table.

Bella s'inclina aussitôt

« Pardonnez-moi maître

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais dormir, ici, il y a bien assez de chambre comme ça… »

Ne sachant comment prendre la proposition Bellatrix préféra garder le silence.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu mon service Bellatrix ? »

La jeune femme intriguée fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant

« Euh...Je ne sais pas maître

\- Depuis longtemps, c'est certain… » Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle

Il semblait étrangement songeur ce soir, Bellatrix craignait le pire... Elle savait ce qu'il était capable de faire quand il s'ennuyait, alors s'il était déprimé…

« Que puis-je faire pour vous maître ? » S'enquit-elle soucieuse

Le mage noir qui semblait avoir oublié sa présence se leva brusquement la faisant sursauter. Bellatrix par respect garda les yeux résolument baissés sur le sol. Néanmoins, elle pouvait l'entendre marcher et sentir son aura glacial autour d'elle.

« J'ai une mission à te proposer…

\- Je ferais ce que vous voudrez maître »

Voldemort posa sa main squelettique et grise sur le menton de Bellatrix

Celle-ci serra la mâchoire de toute ses forces prête à encaisser un éventuel doloris…Rien ne vint. La peau de Voldemort était si froide qu'elle la brûlait.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui hésitante. Il avait un regard plus carnassier encore que d'habitude, une étrange lueur de fierté rayonnait aussi dans son regard.

Il répondit d'un ton calme avec un léger sourire

« Oh, mais j'y compte bien. »

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Je me suis tapé un fou rire après avoir écrit ce prologue, et avoir regardé le nombre de mot qu'il contenait...Vous ne me croirez peut-être pas, mais dans ce chapitre il y a très exactement 666 mots, et ce n'était absolument pas prémédité XD

J'espère que ce n'est pas de mauvaise augure^^


	2. Effet de surprise sans surprise

**Skaelds :** Merci pour ta review, effectivement je trouvais aussi que l'idée était bien, c'est pour ça que j'ai relevé le défi ! J'espère être à la hauteur maintenant…

 **666Daemon666 :** Merci pour ta review, decidément le chiffre 666 me colle à la peau pour cette fic MDR Tu ne réduis pas à néant mes espoirs ni ma fierté, j'ai fais exprès d'être très ambigüe dans ce prologue…Juste histoire d'être certaine d'attirer la curiosité des lecteurs ! Et ça a l'air de marcher…Mais laisse moi quand même te rassurer, il ne sera pas question d'un hentai entre Bella et Voldy…Elle sera trop occupée à essayer de se sortir du pétrin dans laquelle elle s'est fourrée ! Mais je n'en dirais pas plus, je te laisse découvrir la suite !

 **Ange :** Merci pour ta review, contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

* * *

Mention spécial au bêta attitré de cette fic **AlbusSeverus1** ! Merci à toi ! Chapitre corrigé !

* * *

Minerva arpenta les couloirs presque tous vides du château. En cette heure bien matinale, peu d'élèves étaient levés. Elle se permit donc le luxe avant de commencer les cours, d'aller marcher un peu dans les jardins intérieurs.

Cette journée s'annonçait très belle, les beaux jours revenaient, l'air était chaud, mais le vent agréablement frais. L'idée de faire cour à l'extérieur germa dans son esprit, pourquoi pas après tout ? Cela plairait autant aux élèves qu'à elle. Et peut-être qu'ainsi, elle aurait enfin l'attention complète de la classe, y compris celle de Ron et Harry.

Enfin, elle pouvait comprendre qu'ils soient agités, ils portaient sur leurs frêles épaules, un destin bien trop lourd a porté pour deux simples adolescents.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'explorer d'avantage cette idée, interrompu par la seule élève, qui arpentait aussi les couloirs déserts du château

« Bonjour professeur MacGonagal »

La directrice de Griffondor sourit face à Hermione Granger, l'élève dont elle était secrètement la plus fière et qu'il elle aussi avait un fardeau bien lourd a porter…

« Bonjour Miss Granger, comment allez-vous ? »

La brune sourit, elle avait bien changé en quelque année, ce n'était plus cette gamine aux cheveux ébouriffés.

« Je vais bien, Merci. Si je peux me permettre Madame, vous avez l'air soucieuse... »

L'enseignante sourit légèrement

« J'étais justement en train de penser à Monsieur Potter voyez-vous »

Hermione plissa légèrement les lèvres.

« Oui, je comprends. Ces derniers temps, c'est plutôt difficile. J'essaye de l'aider un peu, mais la légilimencie et l'occlumencie sont des disciplines très complexes…Chaque nuit, Ron me dit qu'il se réveilen sursaut, terrifié par les images que le seigneur des ténèbres lui envoie…

\- Vous savez Miss Granger, c'est peut-être une faible consolation, mais dîtes-vous que si le seigneur des ténèbres agit ainsi, c'est parce qu'il a peur de Monsieur Potter… »

Hermione hocha la tête légèrement

« Oui, mais parfois, je me sens coupable, j'aimerais l'aider plus que je ne le fais…J'aurais voulu que pour une fois, Harry mette son ego de côté et accepte de collaborer avec le professeur Snape »

Minerva sourit légèrement, l'histoire entre ces deux-là, était complexe…

« J'ignore ce qui s'est passé pendant l'unique séance de Légilimencie que Severus a prodiguait à Monsieur Potter…Toujours est-il qu'à présent, il est catégorique, il ne peut rien faire pour l'aider…

\- Ni y'a-t-il vraiment rien à faire pour le convaincre ?! »

Minerva secoua la tête

« Croyez-moi, votre professeur de potion est l'homme le plus têtu que cette terre est portée, cela signifie que ni vous, ni moi, ni personne d'autre ne pourra lui faire changer d'avis…Cela veut également dire qu'il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose de grave pour qu'il renonce à aider Monsieur Potter »

Hermione baissa les yeux, déçue

« Alors je suis vraiment inutile…

\- Ne dîtes pas cela, mon enfant, c'est faux !

\- Minerva »

Les deux femmes sursautèrent en se tournant vers nul autre que le professeur Snape.

Hermione inquiète serra la mâchoire, depuis combien de temps il était là au juste ?

Minerva sourit poliment

« Bonjour Severus, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Le directeur souhaite vous parlez.

\- très bien je vous suis, Miss Granger, passez une excellente journée »

La jeune femme sourit à sa directrice

« Merci Madame, vous aussi »

Les deux enseignants rejoignent le bureau du directeur en discutant en chemin

« Vous avez l'air soucieux Severus »

Pour toute réponse, le professeur lui adressa un regard sombre, il était plus que soucieux, il était réellement inquiet.

Minerva prononça le mot de passe et le Phoenix de pierre tourna sur lui-même pour révéler l'escalier

Severus laissa l'enseignante passer devant lui et monta sur la dernière marche. La sculpture se remit à tourner de son propre chef, cette fois. Après trois tours complets, ils furent devant l'entrée du bureau d'Albus.

Le directeur debout devant son bureau les accueillit, lui aussi était inquiet.

Minerva eut soudain un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Bonjour Minerva

\- Bonjour Albus… »

Le directeur échangea un regard avec Severus avant de prendre la parole

« Nous devons discuter d'une affaire, un peu complexe… »

Minerva l'engagea à poursuivre, mauvaise nouvelle ou pas elle ne supportait pas cette attente, cela l'angoissait !

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, que l'ordre du Phoenix a détaché une équipe visant à tendre une embuscade à Bellatrix Lestrange… »

Minerva hocha la tête

« Oui, je sais, Bellatrix Lestrange est la plus fidèle partisane du seigneur des ténèbres, lui soustraire pourrait nous permettre d'avoir l'avantage…C'est AlastorMaugrey, me semble-t-il qui devait mener cet assaut…Pourquoi me parlez-vous de ça ? »

Albus ne répondit pas et regarda Severus. Le professeur de potion prit la parole

« J'ai eu vent de rumeur, parmi les mangemorts…Bellatrix s'est rendu la nuit dernière au manoir du seigneur des ténèbres. »

Minerva fronça les sourcils

« Vous pensez qu'ils savent tous les deux pour l'embuscade ? »

Albus reprit la parole

« Non seulement, nous pensons qu'ils savent, mais en plus nous soupçonnons cette manœuvre d'avoir pour unique but de vérifier s'il y a des traitres dans leurs rangs… »

Minerva regarda Severus, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était inquiet

« Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que soit-on envoi nos aurores se faire tuer, soit on condamne Severus ?!

\- C'est plus complexe que cela, je le crains » Murmura Albus…

« Je pense que le seigneur des ténèbres a donné pour ordre à Bellatrix de se laisser avoir par les aurores… » Engagea Severus

« Mais pourquoi faire une telle chose ? » S'indigna Minerva

Severus secoua la tête

« Ces derniers jours, le seigneur des ténèbres s'est révélé extrêmement…méfiant. Il ne partage plus ses plans, et convoque différents mangemorts en pleine nuit pour leur donner des missions à réaliser aussitôt. Il essaye d'empêcher la moindre fuite…et cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose… » Expliqua Severus

« Il prépare quelque chose… » Comprit Minerva en serrant la mâchoire

« Vous comprendrez donc Minerva, que nous devons absolument savoir ce que le seigneur des ténèbres manigance ! » Engagea Albus « Comme vous l'avez probablement déjà deviné ses attaques contre Harry manifeste sa crainte de l'affrontement. Tous ses éléments nous indiquent qu'il prépare quelque chose de très important pour assurer sa victoire lors de la bataille finale…

\- Je comprends les enjeux, mais pourquoi me dire tout cela à moi ? Il faut tenir l'ordre au complet informé, Remus, Tonks, Maugrey ! Alastor sait-il que les aurors sont en danger ? Sait-il qu'ils ne bénéficieront pas de l'effet de surprise ?

\- En fait, nous nous sommes réunis en urgence cette nuit… » Murmura Severus

Minerva le dévisagea aussitôt

« Pourquoi n'ais-je pas été informée ? »

Elle se tourna vers Albus en fronçant les sourcils mécontents

« Parce que nous souhaitions que vous soyez le plus reposé possible…

\- Je vous demande pardon ? »

Severus consulta Albus du regard, il l'avait averti que cette idée était mauvaise. Cependant comme à son habitude, le directeur n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête !

« Nous avons besoin de vous Minerva, vous allez jouer un rôle clef dans cette embuscade.

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Grâce à vous, nous allons peut-être pouvoir comprendre ce que le seigneur des ténèbres essaye de faire ! »

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !


	3. Plan infaillible

Mention spécial au bêta attitré de cette fic **AlbusSeverus1** ! Merci à toi ! Chapitre corrigé !

* * *

La banque de Gringott était fidèle à son souvenir…Triste et lugubre.Minerva regarda Alastor, Remus et Tonks marchant, juste derrière elle.

 ****« On est simplement en repérage !Mais vigilance !» Aboya Alastor avant de s'enfoncer dans la foule.

 ****Il aurait presque put s'y confondre s'il n'arborait pas cet immonde manteau et sa carrure légendaire.

 ****Remus se pencha vers Minerva **  
**« Bellatrix vient à la banque chaque début de mois, elle vérifie l'état de son coffre, et repart moins de dix minutes plus tard.L'arrestation devra se passer très rapidement, même si elle est supposée se laisser avoir, nous savons tous deux qu'il s'agit de Bellatrix…Si elle peut éliminer au passage l'un d'entres nous, elle n'hésitera pas...»

 ****Minerva hocha la tête

 ****Tonks promena son regard sur la pièce principale de Gringotts.Malgré la foule, c'était plutôt silencieux, elle pouvait entendre distinctement le bruit des tampons que chaque gobelin à son guichet frappé contre les parchemins.Elle se fondit à son tour de la foule des clients de la banque et explora l'ensemble du bâtiment.

 ****Heureusement, Gringos était l'endroit le plus sûr jamais construit, il n'y avait qu'une sortie et entrée.Bellatrix ne prendrait certainement pas le risque de s'enfoncer dans le sous-terrain.C'était inutile surtout qu'elle devait se rendre…

 ****« Quand doit-elle arriver ?» Demande Minerva à Remus **  
**« Dans deux heures, cela nous laisse le temps de nous familiariser avec le terrain et de mettre au point un plan efficace…Il faut à tout prix éviter de blesser des sorciers au passage !»

 ****Sur ce point, Minerva était parfaitement d'accord.

 ****« Elle sera seule ?»

 ****Remus hocha la tête

 ****« Oui, elle vient toujours seule **  
**-Très bien…»

 ****Minerva s'éloigna de Remus et arpenta l'ensemble des guichets longeant l'immense hall de la banque de Gringotts.Les accès au coffre étaient en permanence fermée, l'affrontement avec Bellatrix ne devrait donc pas s'étendre au-delà de cette pièce…

 ****Le problème, c'était effectivement qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde…

 ****Bellatrix ne se gênera pas pour en blesser un maximum…Il fallait trouver un moyen de minimiser le nombre de personne présente.Songeuse elle sursauta quand Alastor surgit de nulle part

 ****« Vigilance constante Minerva !»

 ****Elle se retient de lever les yeux au ciel

 ****« Vous avez trouvé un moyen de protéger cette foule ?» Demanda-t-elle aussitôt

 ****Alastor plissa le menton, il ressemblait vraiment à un bouledogue à ce moment…

 ****« On enlève la foule » Lança-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde

 ****« Pardon ?

 ****-L'illusion, Minerva, on fait croire à Bellatrix que le hall est plein de monde, mais il n'y a personne

 ****-Et comment fait-on ça au juste, ce genre de sortilège est très complexe…

 ****-On ne place pas de sortilège sur le lieu, uniquement sur notre cible.Il n'y a que Bellatrix qui doit avoir cette impression, une simple utilisation de la légilimencie devrait suffire »

 ****Minerva secoua la tête

 ****« Il n'y a rien de simple dans la légilimencie !

 ****-Severus maîtrise ça parfaitement, je ne vois pas le problème !

 ****-Je ne prendrais certainement pas le risque de trahir sa couverture…»

 ****Alastor exaspéré leva les yeux au ciel.

 ****« Par contre, j'ai peut-être quelqu'un d'autre en tête…» Concéda la directrice de Griffondor hésitante

 ****Alastor hocha la tête

 ****« Parfait.Je viens de m'entretenir avec le gobelin en charge, tout sera vide à l'heure où Bellatrix franchira cette porte.»

 ****Alastor et Minerva se dirigèrent vers la sortie, ils furent rapidement rejoins par Remus et Tonks

 ****« Alors ?» Engagea Tonks

 ****« On va vider la banque, mais faire croire à Bellatrix qu'elle est pleine…dès qu'elle rentrera, elle sera sous l'influence d'un legilimens…»

 ****Remus regarda Minerva posa silencieusement la question qui le taraudait

 ****« Non ce ne sera pas Severus, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le mettre d'avantage en danger »

 ****Remus fronça les sourcils

 ****« Alors quoi ?

 ****-Peu importe » Interrompit Alastor « Quand elle s'adressera au gobelin fictif, on l'encerclera, Remus et Tonks vous devrez rapidement la désarmer.Je m'occuperais de l'immobiliser.Minerva, vous assurez notre transplanage jusqu'au refuge.Si tout se passe bien, ça ne devrait pas durer plus d'une minute !On sait tous que Bellatrix s'attend à notre attaque, elle sera très méfiante et réactive…Ne perdez pas à l'esprit que même si elle a l'ordre de se rendre, elle ne le fera pas sans combattre !»

 ****Remus, Tonks et Minerva hochèrent la tête

 ****Alastor répartit ses ordres commençant par Minerva

 ****« Vous vous allez nous chercher votre legilimens vous avez 30 minutes !Remus, tu t'assures que le gobelin tient parole et vide la banque !Tonks, tu surveilles la place, et tu nous alertes dès que tu vois Bellatrix !Moi, je coordonnerais l'attaque dans la banque dès que Bellatrix sera entrée !Au travail !»

 ****Minerva transplana **.**

* * *

Vous me suivez toujours ?

A votre avis, qui Minerva va nous dénicher ? Est-ce que leur plan va fonctionner ?


	4. Legilimens et Incarcerem

Mention spécial au bêta attitré de cette histoire AlbusSeverus1 ! Merci à lui ! Chapitre corrigé !

* * *

« Quoi ?

-Je vous demande pardon ? »

Lancèrent en même temps Hermione et Severus

Minerva qui s'attendait, à peu de chose prêt à cette réaction, ne se laissa pas démonter…

« Miss Granger, vous avez étudié la Légilimencie et L'occlumencie, pour aider Monsieur, Potter c'est bien cela

\- Oui mais… » Tenta Hermione aussitôt coupé par Minerva

« Et Severus il m'apparaît claire que s'il y a le moindre problème et que Bellatrix voit votre visage, tout sera fichu !

\- ça… » Commença le professeur avant d'être également coupé par la directrice

« Donc il me semble logique, Miss Granger, de faire appel a vous ! »

La jeune gryffondor paniqua aussitôt en regardant son professeur de potion

« Mais je n'ai absolument pas le niveau du professeur, je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à faire une telle chose, je ne me suis pas réellement entraînée…. »

Snape haussa un sourcil en dévisageant la Griffondor, si elle échouait, tout était fichu… Il était fichu

« Miss Granger si vous paniquez, en effet, il est plus que certain que vous n'y arriviez pas… » Lança Snape

Minerva lui adressa aussitôt un regard noir

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez capable de juste désorienter un peu Bellatrix, elle doit simplement croire que la banque est pleine de monde, c'est tout

\- Et comment suis-je censé l'atteindre ? » Rétorqua la brune

Severus haussa à nouveau les sourcils en se tournant vers Minerva

« Vous serez postée à l'intérieur de la banque, je pense que Monsieur Potter ne verra pas d'objection à ce que vous lui empruntiez pour quelque temps la cape d'invisibilité »

Hermione hocha la tête fébrile…

« Vous lancerez le sort quand elle sera dans votre dos, et vous la suivrez dans la banque, il faut que vous mainteniez le lien juste le temps qu'Alastor donne l'alerte »

Hermione hocha la tête se tournant par reflexe vers Severus Snape. Celui-ci vit la détresse dans son regard et soupira.

« Vous vous en sortirez Miss Granger, on sait tous les deux que vous avez déjà lu au moins deux fois l'ensemble des livres traitant de la légilimencie dans ce château. La pratique n'est pas bien différente de la théorie. Ne créez pas un nouveau souvenir, elle verra la parade et ça vous prendra trop de temps. Appuyez-vous sur ses propres souvenirs de la banque. Superposez la réalité à l'un de ses souvenirs et faites la naviguer dans ce dernier. »

Hermione enregistrant chacune de ses paroles hocha la tête

« Très bien monsieur »

Severus hocha la tête, mais il savait que s'il voulait que ça marche, il fallait qu'elle ait confiance en elle. Et quel autre moyen plus efficace que de lui faire croire que lui-même avait confiance en elle

« Ça se passera bien Granger, j'ai confiance en vous ! »

Elle fut autant surprise que rassurée.

Minerva remercia Snape du regard posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et la fit transplaner jusqu'au dortoir

Hermione fouilla rapidement dans le coffre d'Harry pour lui emprunter sa cape.

Une fois fais Minerva et Hermione transplanèrent dans la banque.

Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent dans une foule de personnes qui sortaient de la banque. Alastor se précipita vers elles, il dévisagea un instant Hermione avant de rapidement les entrainer dans le hall.

« Tout est en place Alastor ? » Demanda Minerva

L'aurore hocha la tête

« Oui, comme vous pouvez les voir la banque est vide, Tonks nous prévient dès que Bellatrix arrive. »

Hermione tremblant légèrement, sentait à nouveau la panique l'assaillir, elle avait affreusement mal au **ventre** , comme si ses entrailles se retournaient.

« Remus vérifie une dernière fois que tout est en ordre, ensuite, on rejoindra la salle sur le côté, on y restera jusqu'au signal. »

Alastor se retourna vers Miss Granger

« Faites correctement votre travail, et elle ne nous verra pas arriver ! »

Minerva regarda Hermione qui n'en menait pas large et l'entraina à l'écart d'Alastor en lâchant

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle jouera son rôle parfaitement ! »

Minerva prit Hermione par les épaules

« Miss Granger, faites-vous confiance, et pour l'amour de Merlin, cessez de trembler, nous serons là à chaque instant, tout se passera bien ! Je vous le promets ! »

La Griffondor hocha la tête reprenant contenance, elle se souvenait parfaitement des conseils de son professeur de potion. Pour quiconque ignorant ce qu'étais la légilimencie, les propos de Snape pouvaient sembler **abstraits** et vagues, mais la jeune femme avait parfaitement compris le message.

Elle s'emploierait à ne surtout pas faire la moindre erreur quand elle serait dans la tête de Bellatrix. Les enjeux étaient immenses, elle le savait parfaitement.

« Miss Granger, vous avez enfin l'occasion de vous rendre utile, d'aider Harry, n'étais-ce pas ce que vous vouliez ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête résolument

« Si c'est ce que je voulais

\- Alors allez-y jeune fille ! Epatez-nous ! »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard un patronus sous la forme d'un loup se mit à courir dans le hall de la banque avant de disparaître.

L'ensemble des Aurores étaient dissimulés. Hermione le cœur battant était juste dans le coin droit à côté de la porte, couverte par la cape d'invisibilité. D'une main, elle tenait la cape contre elle, de l'autre, elle tenait sa baguette. Sa respiration était chaotique, elle mit plusieurs minutes pour reprendre son calme. Minerva a l'autre bout de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, retenait sa respiration

Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur qu'elle impliqué sa jeune élève dans cette histoire, elle était parfaitement conscience de lui faire courir un danger… Et pas des moindres. Si Bella la repérait, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Miss Granger était un trophée de choix

Alastor posa sa main sur l'épaule de Minerva

« Elle s'en sortira ! » Grogna-t-il autant pour se convaincre lui que la directrice de gryffondor

Tonks invisible dans la foule suivit Bellatrix qui se dirigeait comme prévu seule vers la banque. Une fois rentrée, Tonks attendit un peu.

Hermione suivit silencieusement Bellatrix, dans le couloir menant jusqu'au hall. La sorcière se retourna une fois en fronçant les sourcils, elle avait l'impression étrange d'être suivie. Hermione cessa de respirer jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix secoue la tête et se retourne.

La gryffondor fit le vide dans son esprit avant de prononcer la formule :

« Legilimens »

Aussitôt, elle se retrouva projeter dans les souvenirs de Bellatrix. Elle se concentra sur la banque de Gringotts n'ayant aucune envie de voir les horreurs qu'elle avait pu commettre.

Quand elle trouva un souvenir satisfaisant, elle l'utilisa contre Bellatrix.

À l'instant où elles entrèrent dans le hall. Bellatrix, et Hermione voyant à travers ses yeux, virent une foule de personnes circuler tranquillement dans la banque. Derrière chaque guichet, il y avait un gobelin, les yeux baissés sur son travail.

Hermione retient un soupir de soulagement, tout se passait bien, maintenant, il fallait que le lien persiste. Elle s'efforça de continuer à suivre Bellatrix sans faire le moindre bruit, et suffisamment de près pour ne pas rompre le sortilège.

Minerva les sens en alerte attendait patiemment qu'Alastor donne le premier signal. L'attente lui sembla interminable, mais enfin, il leur fit signe.

Remus, Tonks, Minerva, et Alastor quittèrent la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient cachés. Ils retenaient tous leurs respirations, ils étaient face à Bellatrix Lestrange. Et elle ne les voyait, pas c'était vraiment une situation étrange. Étrange et, si on oublié la dangerosité de la sorcière, plutôt drôle en fait.

Hermione elle les voyait et se concentra pour que surtout Bellatrix reste dans son souvenir.

Bellatrix s'arrêta devant le guichet vide. Elle, elle y voyait un gobelin en train de travailler lunette au bout de son long nez pointu.

\- Je souhaiterais vérifier l'état de mon coffre ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Alastor fit un deuxième geste et tout se passa très vite.

Hermione coupa la connexion, Minerva se plaça aussitôt devant elle pour la protéger en cas de problème.

Remus et Tonks de chaque côté de Bellatrix lancèrent un sort de désarmement

Bellatrix ne peut riposter que pour celui de Remus et se fit désarmer par Tonks. Alastor conclut l'attaque :

« Incarcerem »

Des cordes s'échappèrent de la baguette de l'aurore pour venir entourer Bellatrix. Tonks ramassa la baguette. Ils se dirigèrent alors tous vers Bellatrix, Alastor attrapa la corde retenant Bella et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Remus. Celui-ci posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tonks. Minerva tenant toujours Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tonks et les fit tous transplaner.

Tout cela n'avait dura qu'à peine une minute, le hall de la banque était à nouveau vide et silencieux.

* * *

Première partie de mon défi commande fait ! Bellatrix est attrapé par l'ordre du Phoenix !

J'ai aussi glissé dans ce chapitre deux contraintes de mon défi tirage au sort :

\- Le mot : ventre

\- L'adjectif : abstrait


	5. Menotte magique

Mention spécial au bêta attitré de cette histoire AlbusSeverus1 ! Merci à lui ! Chapitre corrigé !

* * *

Une fois atterrit dans la pièce du refuge, préparé à cet effet, Alastor fit sortir Tonks, Minerva, Hermione et Remus.

Ils se rendirent dans la pièce adjacente où Severus Snape les attendait

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant Minerva

La directrice hocha la tête tenant toujours Hermione, qui se remettait de ses émotions

« Oui, nous ne lui avons pas laissé l'opportunité de blesser qui que ce soit. Miss Granger beau travail » sourit la directrice

La Gryffondor hocha la tête, n'ayant pas encore vraiment réalisé ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Severus renifla dédaigneusement

« J'imagine qu'effectivement vous vous en êtes bien sortie, bravo Miss Granger. Est-ce qu'Alastor compte la torturer ? »

Tonks eut un léger sourire

« Je ne sais pas, mais il a dit qu'il se sentait « particulièrement **inspiré** » sur ce qu'il lui ferrait une fois en détention…

\- Elle ne parlera pas » murmura Severus « Il perd son temps »

Remus haussa les épaules

« Ce n'est pas grave laissons le s'amuser un peu. »

Severus regarda Minerva

« Vous savez que vous avez fait le plus facile… »

La directrice hocha la tête gravement

« Pourriez-vous ramener Miss Granger à Poudlard ? S'il vous plaît Severus. »

Le professeur hocha la tête

« Prenez soin de vous Minerva » Engagea t-il avant de prendre le bras de Miss Granger et de transplaner.

Minerva regarda Tonks et Remus, elle pouvait au loin entendre les hurlements de douleur de Bellatrix. Les actes qu'avait commis cette sorcière étaient abominables, néanmoins la directrice de Griffondor n'approuvait pas ces méthodes.

« Je pense que puisque nous avons maintenu l'attaque et que nous tenons Bellatrix, le seigneur des ténèbres va en déduire qu'il n'y a pas d'infiltré dans ses rangs… » Engagea Remus

« Mais ça veut aussi dire qu'il va tout faire pour la récupérer maintenant. Il sait qu'elle devrait être transférée après interrogatoire au ministère… » Rétorqua Tonks

Minerva hocha la tête

« Oui, il ne nous laissera certainement pas faire, Bellatrix est sa favorite, il voudra la récupérer à tout prix !

\- Et il ne faut pas oublier que le ministère est plein d'agents corrompu par le seigneur des ténèbres… » Renchérit Tonks

Remus grimaça

« Si tenté qu'on arrive jusqu'au ministère. Je pense que les mangemorts essayeront de nous arrêter bien avant. »

Minerva soupira. Alastor choisit ce moment pour réapparaitre

« Elle ne parlera pas » lâcha-t-il en grognant mécontent

« Cela te surprend ? » Lança Remus amusé

« Non, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer ! » Aboya t-il

Tonks sourit légèrement

\- Dit plutôt que ça t'a fait du bien

Alastor ne répondit rien, se tournant vers Minerva

\- Vous vous sentez capable d'assurer pour la suite

Minerva hocha la tête

\- On fera de notre mieux pour vous couvrir Minerva assura Remus.

Tonks approuva, d'un hochement de la tête, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la sorcière

\- Oui n'ayez pas peur, on veillera sur vous, je ne vous quitterais pas des yeux.

La directrice soupira

\- Bon alors Alastor, c'est quoi le plan ?

\- Vous liez à Bellatrix

Devant le regard de la directrice, il s'expliqua

\- J'ai mis au point avec Tonks un système d'attaches pour le déplacement des sorciers très dangereux. On placera un lien magique entre vous et Bellatrix. Ce sera comme si elle était attachée à vous. Elle ne pourra pas s'éloigner de plus de 3 mètres…

\- Et si elle essaye ?

\- Elle se tordra de douleur répondit Tonks à la place d'Alastor

\- Très bien, mais qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de me jeter un sort ?

\- Elle ne pourra pas, le lien magique absorbera sa magie. En clair, elle se fatiguera pour rien…

\- De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas lancer de sort très puissant, sans sa baguette poursuivit Tonks en montrant la dîtes baguette fièrement

Minerva hocha la tête

\- Très bien et pour le reste ?

\- J'ai réquisitionné des aurores fiables qui nous assisteront pendant le transfert. On ne peut pas transplaner jusqu'au ministère à cause des sorts de protection, mais on transplanera au plus près.

\- À coup sûr des mangemorts nous y accueilleront

Alastor hocha la tête

\- Je sais, mais on ne se laissera certainement pas faire.

Elle regarda l'aurore, AlastorMaugrey était le meilleur dans sa profession, il avait rempli plus de la moitié de la prison d'Azkaban…Elle pouvait lui faire confiance non ?

Remus et Tonks échangèrent un regard. Alastor sorti de la poche de son long manteau des menottes

\- Vous êtes prête Minerva ?

La directrice hocha la tête.

Elle se dirigea avec Alastor dans la pièce où Bellatrix était retenu. Celle-ci ricana en les voyants

\- Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce que vous faites ! Cracha-t-elle

\- Au contraire, je vais te remettre en cabane pour le restant de tes jours

Elle ricana à nouveau en réponse.

Alastor qui avait stupéfixé Bellatrix attrapa son poignet et y attacha les menottes.

Il se tourna alors vers Minerva lui lança un regard d'encouragement. La sorcière tendit son poignée. Dès que les menottes furent fermées, elles brillèrent de manière aveuglante avant de disparaitre

Alastor se redressa

\- Le lien est posé.

Minerva hocha la tête

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?! hurla Bellatrix tenant son poignée.

Alastor ouvrit la porte de sa cellule pour toute réponse, et retira le sortilège du stupéfix. La sorcière essaya aussitôt de jeter un sort à Minerva, il ne se passa rien du tout

Alastor afficha un sourire de fierté

\- vous voyez Minerva, vous ne risquez rien.

Se levant Bellatrix essaya de s'enfuir, mais s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte, se tordant de douleur, elle avait l'impression de recevoir un doloris.

Alastor la tira en arrière pour la rapprocher de Minerva, la douleur cessa.

\- T'as compris sale veracrasse !? Tu ne peux pas nous blesser, et tu ne peux pas t'enfuir ! Alors je te conseille de rester bien sage ! Mais à toi de voir, moi personnellement, j'adore te regarder te tordre de douleur…

Bellatrix essaya de cracher à la figure d'Alastor, mais il l'évita en riant.

Bellatrix se releva en jetant un regard noir à Alastor.

Minerva s'avança pour suivre Alastor. Remus et Tonks avaient pendant ce temps tout préparé le transfert.

\- Ils nous attendent engagea Tonks

Alastor hocha la tête

\- Parfait ! Aurors ! En route !

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous et atterrirent au milieu d'un cercle parfait d'aurores, baguettes levées, prêt à les défendre.

* * *

Deuxième partie du défi commande de Ange fait : Minerva est chargé d'amener Bellatrix au ministère de la magie afin qu'elle y soit jugé. Pour être certaine de ne pas risquer de la perdre, Minerva se menotte à elle durant le transfert.

J'ai aussi glissé une autre contrainte du défi tirage au sort :

Le sentiment : Inspiré ( ouais je sais j'trouve pas que c'est vraiment un sentiment mais bon soit^^)


	6. Déchirure dimensionnelle

Mention spécial au bêta attitré de cette histoire, AlbusSeverus1 ! Merci à toi Chicky ! Chapitre corrigé

* * *

Minerva ne lâchait pas Bellatrix du regard, même si celle-ci était incapable de les blesser, la directrice de Griffondor n'en restait pas moins méfiante. Alastor mena le groupe d'aurors qui entouré les deux femmes formant un immense bouclier.

Pour l'instant tout se passait bien, mais Minerva n'était pas dupe, Bellatrix ricanait depuis un moment déjà…La sorcière s'attendait à tout moment à voir une horde de Mangemorts se jeter sur eux.

Elle eut la confirmation de ses doutes, quelque minute plus tard, un premier sort, sorti de nullepart. Alastor beugla aussitôt

Minerva attrapa Bellatrix et la força à se baisser.

Les aurores se resserrèrent autour des deux femmes. Minerva n'arrivait même plus a distinguait combien d'assaillants mangemorts les attaquaient. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était la dizaine de sort qui zébrait le ciel. Elle entendait aussi des cris, et les ordres d'Alastor donnés sur un ton tranchant

Minerva s'efforça de rester calme, il fallait qu'elle fasse confiance à Alastor, il la sortirait de là…

Bellatrix un sourire mauvais sur le visage regarda Minerva

« Je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi, alors cela veutaussi dire que quand mon maître m'aura récupérée tu seras obligée de me suivre….

\- Fermez la Lestrange ! »

La sorcière ignora l'ordre de Minerva et poursuivit d'un ton pernicieux

« Je prendrais tout mon temps pour te torturer, tu peux me faire confiance… »

Minerva entendit de nouveaux ordres, les mangemorts prenaient le dessus. Alastor commanda à un groupe de mettre Minerva et Bellatrix à l'écart.

Deux aurors attrapèrent les deux femmes pour s'éloigner, couvert par les autres.

Bellatrix chercha du regard son maître

Minerva secoua la tête

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'il se déplacerait pour toi » lâcha Minerva méprisante

Bellatrix lui lança un regard noir.

Les deux femmes protégées par les deux aurors, se redressèrent une fois à l'écart de la bataille. Elles n'arrivaient plus a distingué qui des aurores ou des mangemorts avaient l'avantage.

Minerva chercha du regard Alastor, mais n'arrivait plus à le distinguer parmi tous les sorciers qui se battaient. Si l'ordre du Phoenix perdait Alastor Maugrey, ils auraient probablement tous bien du mal à se relever.

Inquiète non pas de son destin, mais de celui de tous ses aurors, Minerva serra la mâchoire en maintenant solidement dans sa main le poignet de Bellatrix.

La prise de la directrice était si forte que Bellatrix fit la grimace. Elle s'apprêta à insulter la directrice quand une explosion retentit.

La scène semblait alors être hors du temps, Bellatrix et Minerva échangèrent un regard. Elles avaient l'impression d'être témoin d'une scène qui se passait au ralenti.

Elles purent voir très distinctement 6 sortilèges entrer simultanément en collision.

Chacun des combattants refusant de lâcher sa prise, maintenaient leurs sorts formant des éclairs de toutes les couleurs rassemblait au centre en une boule qui grossissait de plus en plus.

Le champ de bataille s'était alors comme arrêté, le cours du temps avait changé, un éclair bleuté surgit de la boule d'énergie magique, et se dirigea droit vers le ciel, tranchant en deux l'horizon.

Minerva et Bellatrix sentirent une espèce de déflagration qui les propulsa en arrière.

Elles tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, mais ne lâchèrent pas des yeux l'étrange spectacle qui se déroulait devant elles.

L'ensemble des combattants était couché sur le sol, inconscient. Au milieu du champ de bataille, on pouvait voir qu'un petit cratère s'était formé dans le sol juste à l'endroit oùce trouvé l'éclair. Tout autour la végétation avait brûlée sur plusieurs mètres.

Minerva eut à nouveau pour réflexe de chercher Alastor et elle entraîna Bellatrix avec elle qui se débattait.

« Tu es cinglé ! Ne t'approche pas de… »

Avant que Bellatrix ne puisse terminer sa phase un grondement retenti dans le ciel

Les deux femmes levèrent les yeux

Un étrange nuage s'était formé tout autour de l'éclair qui brillait avec toujours la même intensité

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est murmura Minerva.

Comme s'ils venaient d'atterrir dans un endroit complètement différent, le temps se mit a changer

Le vent se leva, la pluie se mit à tomber, et le ciel gronda à nouveau.

Bellatrix et Minerva avancèrent en se protégeant le visage. À mesure qu'elles progressaient le vent était de plus en plus fort.

La mangemorte dût hurler pour se faire entendre

« Arrête, c'est de la folie ! »

Minerva ne lui laissa pas le choix, elle continua. Bellatrix serra la mâchoire contrainte de la suivre pour ne pas se tordre de douleur la minute suivante.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent au centre de la tempête tout prêt de l'éclair

Bellatrix regarda les mangemorts et les aurors sur le sol, tous étaient inconscients, tous sauf elles. Elle regarda son poignet, est-ce que le lien les avait protégés ? La sorcière fronça les sourcils

Minerva, chercha du regard Alastor, Tonks et Remus, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'eux

Le ciel gronda plus encore et un éclair aveugla les deux femmes

Bellatrix tira violemment Minerva en arrière, mais c'était trop tard.

Avant que les deux sorcières ne puissent s'éloigner une tornade se forma à la base de l'éclair et les entraina violemment dans le flot du vent et de la tempête.

* * *

Encore une partie du défi commande achevée ! Voldemort envoi ses mangemorts en mission pour récupérer sa favorite.

Pendant la bataille opposant l'ordre, aux mangemorts, six sorts entrèrent en collision simultanément

créant une déchirure dimensionnelle.


	7. Disparition

Mention spéciale au bêta attitré de cette histoire, AlbusSeverus1 ! Merci à toi Chicky ! Chapitre corrigé !

* * *

Alastor se redressa brusquement. Couché sur le sol, il avait l'impression d'avoir combattu un saule cogneur. Il se leva rapidement et son œil s'écarquilla devant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Il y avait un immense cratère en plein milieu et tous ses aurors étaient inconscients sur le sol.

Grognant Alastor vit un mangemort, il se redressa, et le frappa aussitôt d'un sortilège de la mort, histoire de se remettre de ses émotions. Il était furieux contre lui-même

Il avait assuré à Minerva qu'elle serait saine et sauve au ministère, avant même d'avoir eut le temps de dire Merlin ! Sauf que d'un simple regard, il avait compris qu'elles n'étaient plus là.

En revanche, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est que les mangemorts eux étaient là. Visiblement, il s'était passé quelque chose...d'étrange

Remus et Tonks arrivèrent vers lui en courant

« Alastor ! » Lança Tonks soulagée de le retrouver en vie.

L'aurorregarda sa protégée avant de serrer la mâchoire

« Est-ce que l'un de vous deux sait ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Non on venait de reprendre connaissance, quand on vous a vu. »

Alastor pesta.

« Réveillez moi ces idiots, et débarrassez-vous des mangemorts ! Il faut qu'on rejoigne au plus vite Poudlard pour expliquer la situation à Albus. Il saura quoi faire » Aboya l'auror

Tonks et Remus se mirent aussitôt au travail. Alastor s'approcha du cratère et se mit à genoux toucha la terre brûlée. Peu de sort avaient la puissance de faire une telle chose…

Une fois les aurors réveillés et rassemblés autour d'Alastor, ce dernier leur donna la remontrance de leur vie pour ensuite les envoyez au ministère.

Il transplana ensuite suivit de Tonks et Remus

* * *

Hermione soucieuse constata qu'encore aujourd'hui, sa directrice de maison était absente. Il fallait qu'elle ait des réponses, elle le méritait pour avoir participé à l'assaut contre Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sans hésiter la jeune femme aborda son professeur de potion

« Monsieur ! »

Severus en route pour le bureau du directeur, qui venait de le convoquer à l'instant ne s'arrêta même pas. Hermione courut à sa suite

« Monsieur ! Je veux juste savoir si le professeur MacGonagal va bien ! »

Snape s'arrêta brusquement, Hermione manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Elle se recula juste à temps, quand l'enseignant se retourna vers elle en la fusillant du regard un bref instant.

Ensuite il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. Hermione s'attendait à se faire rembarrer en bonne et dû formes, mais non. Le Grand Severus se contenta d'un :

« Venez »

Il fit ensuite tournoyer sa cape comme personne d'autre que lui n'était capable de le faire, et reprit son chemin.

Hermione le suivit comme elle le pouvait, et eut un mouvement de recul quand elle comprit qu'ils allaient dans le bureau du directeur. Cette fois, elle était réellement très inquiète.

Prononçant le mot de passe, Snape fit signe à Hermione de passer devant.

* * *

Tonks, Remus, et Alastor arrivèrent directement dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci assit à son bureau, les attendaient. Il était plutôt rare de voir Albus inquiet à ce point. Il en avait perdu l'étincelle de malice qu'il avait toujours dans le regard

Il se leva aussitôt

« Vous allez bien ? »

Alastor grogna mécontent en réponse. Tonks et Remus hochèrent la tête. Remus posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Albus

« Je suis désolé Albus »

Le directeur secoua la tête

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, le plus important à présent, c'est de découvrir ce qui s'est passé… »

Hermione et Severus entrèrent à ce moment

Albus regarda Miss Granger en haussant les sourcils

« Miss Granger, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là ? »

Alastor à la surprise générale répondit

« Elle nous a aidé à la banque, elle à le droit de savoir pour Minerva, je pense… »

Le directeur stupéfait regarda Severus

« Miss Granger est intervenue pour faire capturer Bellatrix ? »

Le professeur de potion hocha simplement la tête

Tonks adressa un sourire à Hermione

« Sa pratique de la légimencie nous a tous permis de la capturer sans dommage, je pense aussi qu'elle a le droit de savoir pour Minerva »

Albus hocha la tête

« Très bien !

\- Vous me faites peur, est-ce que le professeur MacGonagal va bien ? » Demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Severus plissa les yeux en regardant Alastor, Remus et Tonks. Il ne disposait pas de beaucoup plus d'information sur Minerva. Il s'inquiétait également pour cette femme qu'il respectait profondément.

Tonks baissa les yeux

« On l'ignore… »

Remus posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme, pour la soutenir.

Alastor renifla avant de prendre la parole

« Elles ont disparu » Lança t-il

Hermione fronça les sourcils

Snape, lui, les haussa

« Disparu ? Comment ça ? »

Alastor haussa les épaules

« Le combat battait son plein, et il y a eu une espèce de déflagration…

\- On a tous perdu connaissance » Expliqua Remus « à notre réveil tous les aurors et les mangemorts étaient sur le sol, inconscient, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Minerva ou de Bellatrix.

\- Est-ce qu'il est possible que le seigneur des ténèbres soit impliqué ? » Demande Albus en se tournant vers Severus

Celui-ci secoua la tête

« Non je reviens justement du manoir où il se cache, il n'y a pas bougé depuis son entretien avec Bellatrix »

Albus hocha lentement la tête réfléchissant.

« Je crois avoir vu quelque chose, mais je n'en suis pas certaine… » Murmura Tonks

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

« Il me semble que j'ai vu une espèce d'éclair dans le ciel…

\- À notre réveil, on aurait dit qu'une tempête avait tous ravagé autour de nous » approuva Remus

Albus se tourna vers Severus

\- Bien creusez du côté du seigneur des ténèbres, je veux savoir ce qu'il fait, ce que les mangemorts lui ont rapportés.

Severus hocha la tête et transplana

Albus regarda Hermione et Remus

\- Avec votre permission Alastor, je suggère que Remus, et miss Granger, fasses des recherches, il doit bien y avoir quelque part dans ce château un livre qui pourrait nous aider à découvrir ce qui s'est passé.

\- Très bien approuva l'aurore, moi, je vais faire le tour de mes contacts, pour voir si un auror a déjà rencontré la même situation

Il transplana sans attendre de réponse

Hermione quitta le bureau suivie de Remus

Tonks regarda en haussant les sourcils le directeur qui lui sourit

\- Quant à vous, ma chère Tonks, que diriez-vous de remplacer notre professeur de métamorphose pendant quelque temps….

L'aurore sourit.


	8. Excursion dans le passé

Mention spécial au bêta attitré de cette fic **AlbusSeverus1** ! Merci à toi ! Chapitre en cours de correction !

* * *

Bellatrix émergeant doucement, en se demandant dans un premier temps pourquoi elle était trempée. Elle fronça les sourcils prenant appuie sur ses mains pour se redresser. Celles-ci s'enfoncèrent dans du sable mouillée. La sorcière jura.

Un gémissement à côté d'elle lui annonça malheureusement que MacGonagal était encore collé à ses basques.

Elle essaya de se relever sa cape imprégnée d'eau pesant plusieurs tonne elle la détacha pour se mettre debout. Ses jambes avaient beaucoup de mal a supporter le poids de son corps, elle avait l'impression que ses genoux tremblaient.

Minerva se redressa à son tour dévisageant Bellatrix, elle rapprocha son poignée de celui de Bellatrix. Un lien lumineux apparu.

Bellatrix pesta, comprenant que l'attache qu'avait placé Alastor sur elles, étaient encore là.

L'enseignante abandonna aussi sa cape et essaya tant bien que mal de retirer le sable de ses robes. Elle avait perdu sa baguette dans la tempête, et c'était Tonks qui avait celle de Bellatrix

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Bellatrix d'une voix pâteuse.

Minerva ne répondit pas et regardant autour d'elle, c'était une plage, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commun. Alors pourquoi la directrice de Poudlard avait un très mauvais pressentiment

« Je l'ignore, mais je pense qu'il faut le découvrir au plus vite, un procès t'attends »

Bellatrix se mit à ricaner

« Et tu comptes faire quoi au juste sans baguette ? »

Minerva serra la mâchoire avant de répondre

« Je compte sur l'ordre pour nous retrouver. Tu es toujours attachée à moi et dans l'incapacité de blesser qui que ce soit. Si j'étais à ta place je m'inquiéterais plutôt sur mon sort. »

La mangemorte l'ignora regardant autour d'elle.

« Et bien je suppose que je te suis » Lança t'elle de mauvaise grâce

Minerva hocha la tête et commença à marcher dans le sable. C'était épuisant surtout en étant mouillé. Utilisant la magie vive, elle parvient a sécher ses vêtements

Bellatrix lui lança immédiatement un regard noir, regarda sa propre personne trempée. Son interlocutrice hésita, avant de se rendre à l'évidence, qu'elle ne ferait que la ralentir.

Elle sécha Bellatrix à son tour et continua de marcher, la mangemorte sur ses talons. La plage changea en quelque seconde, en une végétation luxuriante, presque étouffante.

Les deux femmes progressèrent difficilement, l'utilisation de la magie vive était impuissante, alors Minerva préféra l'utiliser intelligemment. Elle dégageait alors le chemin, comme elle le pouvait à la main.

Bellatrix, elle ne cesser de se plaindre, d'un peu près tout…le sable, les arbres, les racines, la chaleur…

Au bout d'un moment Minerva s'arrêta brusquement. Bellatrix trop occuper à râler ne le remarqua pas et continua d'avancer se fracassant la tête contre un mur de pierre.

En d'autre circonstance Minerva se serait probablement moqué d'elle mais là elle contenter d'hausser les sourcils de façon très Snapienne.

Bellatrix se frottant le front pesta

Minerva posa sa main sur la pierre, devant elle un mur s'élevait sur plusieurs mètres et semblait s'étendre de part et d'autre à perte de vue.

Bellatrix soupira

« On fait quoi ? »

Minerva haussa les épaules

« Il doit bien y avoir une entrée… »

Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel

« Oh pitié rends moi mes pouvoirs, je nous ferais voler de l'autre côté »

Ce fut au tour de Minerva de ricaner

« Tu me prends pour une idiote ? »

Bellatrix la regarda soupçonneuse

« Tu ne sais pas comment le faire n'est-ce pas ? »

L'enseignante ne laissa rien paraître mais effectivement, ce sort était l'invention de Tonks et Alastor. Elle était bien incapable de le modifier, de le reproduire ou même de l'enlever…

« Arrêtes de parler et marches ! » Ordonna Minerva en prenant à gauche sans l'attendre.

Bellatrix l'insulta de tous les noms avant de se fatiguer et de marcher derrière l'enseignante.

« Cette pierre à l'air plutôt ancienne » Murmura Minerva plus pour elle même que pour sa compagne d'infortune

« Aussi ancienne que toi ? » Ricana Bellatrix, se fichant complètement de ses cailloux entassés les uns contre les autres

Minerva ne répondit pas, réfléchissant. La tempête dont elle se souvenait avant d'avoir atterrit ici. Ca ne ressemblait pas à un portoloin, c'était plus puissant.

L'enseignante doutait qu'elles se soient simplement déplacées de leurs point de départ initial…Il y avait autre chose.

Après plus d'une heure de marche Bellatrix soupira

« Il n'y a pas d'entrée ! J'en ai assez ! »

Minerva s'appuya sur la pierre, songeuse…Comment la situation avait-elle put dérapée à ce point. Las et fatiguée, l'enseignante ferma les yeux un instant

Bellatrix claqua des doigts, juste à côté du visage de la Griffondor

« C'est pas le moment de faire la sieste

\- Ferme la Bellatrix, je cherche une solution !

\- Bah trouve et vite ! » Exigea la brune

Après quelque minute de silence, Bellatrix fronça les sourcils tournant la tête vers la végétation…Elle était certaine d'avoir entendu du bruit. Elle jeta un regard à Minerva, toujours les yeux clos, avant de s'éloigner un peu d'elle pour se diriger vers l'origine du bruit. Elle ne peut l'atteindre avant de commencer a être sujet à quelque douleur.

La mangemorte recula et c'est à ce moment qu'une personne surgit de nulle part lui pointant une lance sur la gorge

Bellatrix haussa les sourcils en dévisageant l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Le teint halé, d'étranges arabesques étaient peintes sur sa peau dans un bleu profond.

Il avait les yeux de la même couleur et les cheveux blancs. Pour tout vêtement il portait une espèce de pagne.

Bellatrix tourna légèrement la tête vers Minerva qui semblait toujours méditer

« Minerva….

\- J'ai dis la ferme Bellatrix ! »

Deux autres hommes plus ou moins identiques au premier se mirent à sortir de leur cachette.

Bellatrix hurla cette fois

« Minerva ! »

L'enseignante ouvrit les yeux agacée et haussa les sourcils en découvrant qu'elles n'étaient plus seules.

\- Toi tu commence a m'agacer, baisse ton arme ! Exigea Bellatrix menaçante. Elle n'aimait pas particulière le fait d'avoir une vulgaire pierre aiguisée sous la gorge

L'homme ne sembla pas vouloir coopérer

\- Espèce de…

\- Il ne peut parler.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers une troisième qui sortit elle aussi de la végétation comme par magie.

Elle avait les mêmes arabesques sur la peau, les mêmes vêtements sommaires, les mêmes yeux bleus, et enfin les mêmes cheveux blancs qui lui tombaient jusqu'en bas du dos.

\- Les dieux l'ont contraint au silence quand il osa mentir à Atlas

Bellatrix jeta un regard à Minerva, que celle-ci traduisit par « c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Minerva soucieuse s'approcha doucement

Aussitôt l'homme qui menacer Bellatrix plaça son arme sous la gorge de Minerva.

L'enseignante leva les mains pour démontrer qu'elle n'avait pas de mauvaise intention

« Pouvez-vous me dire en quelle année nous sommes ? »

La femme fronça les sourcils

« Année ? »

Minerva et Bellatrix échangèrent à nouveau un regard perplexe.

« J'ignore ce que cela signifie, mais nous arrivons au terme de l'Age d'or »

La directrice de Griffondor pâlit dangereusement

Bellatrix la regarda en fronçant les sourcils –

« Quoi ? »

Minerva serra la mâchoire en répondant

« C'est dans la mythologie, l'âge d'or correspond au moment ou Chronos aurait régner sur le ciel… »

Bellatrix la regarda comme si elle venait de dire la plus grande débilité du monde

« Si tu le dis. Ils sont complètement cinglés ou quoi !

\- Soit ça, soit nous sommes en -9600 ans av la naissance de Jesus-chrit »

\- Jesus quoi ? » Pesta Bellatrix

Minerva agacée jura

« Je suis en train de te dire que nous avons fait un bond de plus de 10 000 ans dans le passé ! »

* * *

Défi commande de Ange terminé, j'ai respecté l'ensemble du résumé imposé : Et bien évidemment, qui fut aspiré par celle-ci ? Minerva et Bellatrix qui débarquent sur une île étrange.


	9. Voyage dans le temps

**Guest :** Merci pour le petit commentaire anglais^^ Je me depêche, je me dépêche ! XD

 **Skaelds :** Oui en effet, elles ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise...merci, contente que la chapitre 8 t'ai plu ! Voilà la suite !

* * *

Mention spéciale au bêta attitré de cette histoire AlbusSeverus1 ! Merci à toi Chicky ! Chapitre en cours de correction !

* * *

« Tu as quelque chose Hermione ? »

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Remus

« Non rien du tout… »

Les deux sorciers, assis sur le sol dans la réserve interdite, feuilletaient depuis déjà plus de trois heures les livres magiques de Poudlard.

Remus soupirant en fermant le dernier livre consulté. Un épais nuage de poussière s'échappa des pages et le fit tousser.

Hermione sourit tristement.

Ils n'avaient que trop peu d'information pour rendre leur recherche véritablement frutueuse. Néanmoins il s'agissait de Minerva, alors il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

La Griffondor ne supportait pas l'idée de savoir sa directrice de maison, elle ne savait où attachée à Bellatrix Lestrange, la cinglée !

Elle sursauta quand Severus Snape apparu à côté d'eux

" Est-ce que le seigneur des ténèbres sait où elles se trouvent ?" Demanda aussitôt Remus

Severus plissa légèrement les lèvres.

" Le seigneur des ténèbres, n'en sait pas plus que nous, il a passé la journée a torturer les mangemorts qui était présent quand Bellatrix et Minerva ont disparu."

Hermione se massa les tempes en soupirant, ils n'avançaient pas.

Après lui avoir jeté un bref regard, Severus poursuivit

" Néanmoins l'un d'entre eux, à parlé tout comme Tonks d'une espèce de tempête et d'un éclair…"

Remus prit un autre livre, Hermione referma le sien.

Snape regarda derrière eux le tas de livres qui s'amoncelaient.

" Est-ce que Dumbledore a essayer de la localiser tout simplement" Tenta alors Remus

Severus hocha la tête

" Aucun résultat. C'est comme si Bellatrix et Minerva avaient disparu de la surface de la terre !

\- C'est impossible" pesta Remus

Hermione releva la tête se souvenant du retourneur de temps, et de la carte du maraudeur, qu'elle avait utilisé une fois.

" Elles sont toujours là, mais peut-être qu'elles n'appartiennent plus au même espace temps que nous !"

Les deux hommes dévisagèrent Hermione.

" Le professeur MacGonagal m'a offert un retourneur de temps en troisième année. Et je me souviens que lors d'un retour dans le passé, j'ai voulu utiliser la carte des maraudeurs."

Remus et Severus échangèrent un regard.

" Mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné, la carte n'arrivait pas a me situer, elle ne faisait pas la différence entre les deux espaces temps. Peut-être que c'est la même chose pour Bellatrix Lestrange et le professeur MacGonagal !"

Remus haussa les épaules.

" ça vaut le coup d'explorer la théorie des retours dans le passé, c'est mieux qu'une recherche à l'aveuglette comme on le fait depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Je vais faire mon rapport à Albus lança Severus disparaissant sans un mot"

Remus rangea d'un mouvement de baguette les livres consultés, et lança un accio pour obtenir tous les livres parlant du voyage dans le temps.

Hermione et Remus se retrouvèrent ensevelies sous une tonne de grimoire poussiéreux.

Remus regarda pensif les toiles d'araignées avant de pouffer.

" Si Tonks était là, elle paniquerait"

Hermione leva les yeux vers son ancien professeur de défense

" Pourquoi ?

\- Elle a très **peur des insectes**. Surtout des araignées."

Hermione sourit, quand Remus parlait de sa femme tous en lui semblait s'illuminer.

" C'est plutôt amusant venant d'une femme qui aime un loup-garou" Poursuivit-il avec ironie.

" Je n'aime pas non plus les araignées confia Hermione. A chaque fois ça me fait penser au cours de défense contre les forces du mal de Barty Croupton junior…

\- Quand il avait l'apparence d'Alastor"

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Je voulais simplement qu'il arrête de torturer Neville, en faisant du mal à cette pauvre araignée…Je n'oublierais jamais son regard quand il la tué, j'aurais dût comprendre que cet homme ne pouvait pas être l'aurore dont on vantait les mérites. Ou l'homme en qui Albus Dumbledor avait confiance et que Voldemort lui-même craignait…

Elle secoua la tête en retourna au livre.

Remus lui adressa un sourire désolé.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir Hermione, ne vous sentez pas coupable…

Elle écarquilla les yeux n'ayant même pas entendu ses paroles.

" Remus ! J'ai trouvé !"

Le loup-garou se redressa aussitôt.

" J'ai trouvé !" Confirma Hermione, un poids se dégageant aussitôt de ses épaules.

Elle lui montra une veille illustration d'un éclair tranchant en deux l'horizon et entouré par un épais nuage gris.

C'était exactement ce dont Tonks se souvenait.

* * *

Autre contrainte du défi tirage au sort respectée : **Peur des insectes**


	10. Atlantis

**SchaMG:** Merci, voilà la suite !

* * *

Mention spéciale au bêta attitré de cette histoire, AlbusSeverus1 ! Merci Chicky ! Chapitre en cour de correction

* * *

Minerva et Bellatrix encerclées, n'eurent d'autre choix, que de suivre cette étrange femme.

« Pourriez vous nous dire où nous nous trouvons ? » Demanda Minerva

« Vous êtes dans le paradis perdu » Répondit son interlocutrice très calmement

Bellatrix, elle, exaspérée, leva les yeux au ciel.

« On l'appelle aussi la cité d'Atlantis en l'honneur du titan pour lequel, elle a était crée, Atlas.

Minerva, dont les souvenirs en mythologie était, on ne peut plus poussiéreux, fronça les sourcils.

\- Atlas vous voulez dire celui qui porte la voute céleste sur ses épaules ?

Bellatrix dévisagea Minerva, mais de quoi parlait encore cette vieille folle. Elle ne la savait pas aussi sénile que Dumbledore, et pourtant…De toute évidence, elle s'était trompée…

La femme fit un bref sourire mystérieux

\- Peut-on savoir comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Gaïa

Ils marchèrent quelques mètres avant de se diriger à nouveau vers le mur de pierre. Là, leur étrange interlocutrice appuya sur l'une des pierres.

Ayant la brusque impression d'être dans l'entrée du chemin de traverse Bellatrix et Minerva se dévisagèrent.

Les pierres bougeaient d'elle-même pour progressivement assembler un escalier.

\- Tu crois que ce sont des sorciers ? murmura Bellatrix en regardant de haut en bas la femme au teint halé

Minerva, interdite, secoua la tête, elle n'en savait absolument rien…

Ils montèrent les marches et l'horizon qui s'offrit alors devant eux, coupa le souffle des deux sorcières.

Une immense cité s'étendait devant leurs yeux, flottant sur l'eau et composée de différents petits îlots. L'ensemble était relié par d'immenses ponts de pierre surplombant une eau d'un bleu stupéfiant. Tous convergeaient vers le plus grand des îlots, qui surplombait l'ensemble de la cité, en formant l'épicentre.

Sur le sol en pierre menant à l'entrée il y avait d'étrange inscription

« D'or fut la première race d'hommes qui créèrent les Immortels, habitants de l'Olympe, quand Chronos régnait encore au ciel »

Minerva lu en même temps que Bellatrix, qui s'apprêta à parler pour se moquer. L'enseignante lui adressa aussitôt un regard noir pour la faire taire.

\- On ignore tout de ces gens, alors je te déconseille de la ramener pour l'instant ! Ordonna Minerva

Ils entrèrent dans la cité, accueillis sur la place par une immense statue en or d'Atlas. Il était représentait comme beaucoup d'autre homme, pendant la Grèce antique. Des cheveux et une barbe bouclée, et forcément une musculature particulièrement développé

Bellatrix grimaça en se demandant de plus en plus dans quel guêpier, elle s'était encore fourré…Sa seule consolation fut de se dire qu'en ce moment même son maître devait probablement torturer tous les imbéciles de Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas réussi à la récupérer.

La cité semblait en pleine effervescence. Une ensemble d'étalage bordé les rues étroites et pavées. Dessus, Minerva put voir des fleurs, des fruits, des légumes, des poissons et d'autres animaux qu'elle n'avait jamais vus.

Une espèce de crevette géante sauta d'un des étalages et tomba sur Bellatrix. D'un air de dégoût, la sorcière s'écarta brusquement en poussant un petit cri.

Minerva lui adressa aussitôt un sourire moqueur. Bellatrix venait à ses yeux, de perdre toute crédibilité en tant que redoutable mangemorte…

Gaïa ramassa la crevette attrapa sa tête et la tourna d'un geste sec, achevant le crustacé avant de le reposer sur l'étalage.

\- Où est-ce que vous nous emmenez ?

\- Voir le chef de notre cité. Lui seul décidera si vous êtes ou non une menace pour notre peuple.

Minerva lança un regard d'avertissement à Bellatrix. Le message était clair, la sorcière avait intérêt a bien se tenir.

Cependant la brune ne fit pas attention, attirée par autre chose qu'elle montra à Minerva d'un geste de la tête.

Un homme assis en tailleur au bord de la rue, les yeux clos, semblait faire léviter autour de lui tout un tas d'objet.

Minerva fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Gaïa.

\- Est-ce que c'est un sorcier ?

Gaïa fronça les sourcils

\- Un sorcier ? Non Amah est l'un des mages d'Atlantis, il y en a 5.

\- Et ils sont tous capables de faire ça

\- Il n'y a pas que les mages qui maîtrisent la magie.

Bellatrix et Minerva échangèrent un regard

\- Beaucoup de personnes à Atlantis en sont capables, et d'autre non.

La mangemorte était médusée, alors les sorciers vivaient parmi les moldus ? C'était comme si la société magique qu'elle connaissait, décidait brusquement de cohabiter avec les trolls.

Elle en fut écœurée, on ne mélangeait pas les veracrasses avec les dragons !

* * *

Nouvelle contrainte du défi tirage au sort faite : **Le mythe de la cité d'Atlantis.**


	11. L'origine de la magie

Mention spéciale attitrée au bêta de cette histoire, AlbusSeverus1 ! Merci Chicky ! Chapitre en cours de correction

* * *

Gaïa mena Minerva et Bellatrix jusqu'au centre de la cité, dans l'îlot centrale, le plus grand. Sur ce dernier il y a avait comme une immense pyramide de pierre, entièrement encerclée par une eau bleu azur. C'était vers cette pyramide que l'ensemble des ponts de la cité convergeaient. Comme si cet endroit était le cœur même d'Atlantis. En entrant à l'intérieure Les deux sorcières furent bouche bée.

Elles avaient l'impression d'avoir franchi un portail vers un autre monde. Autour d'eux, la pierre avait laissé place à un jardin verdoyant au multiple couleur. C'était absolument irréel, stupéfiant, indescriptible.

Gaïa écartait délicatement la végétation pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à une petite fontaine en pierre a côté de laquelle se trouvait un trône uniquement paré de longues toiles de tissus rougeoyants.

L'homme qui était assis rappela inconsciemment Dumbledore aux deux femmes. L'homme portait comme lui de longue robe de tissus ouvragé, une longue barbe blanche, des longs cheveux blancs également.

La seule différence était probablement que comme le reste des atlantes, sa peau était halée, et couverte de symbole bleuté.

Néanmoins quand il leva la tête vers elles, Minerva nota encore une différence, ses yeux d'un blanc laiteux, lui indiqua qu'il était aveugle.

" Ma fille ?"

Gaïa s'inclina

" Je suis là, père. J'amène des visiteurs"

L'homme fronça aussitôt les sourcils avant de faire un bref geste de la main

Elle regarda Minerva et Bellatrix en hochant la tête

" Vous pouvez avancer."

Minerva regarda Gaïa alors, elle était la fille du chef de l'Atlantis ? Un détail plutôt important qu'elle avait omis de préciser…

" Vous !" Lança alors le vieil homme en montrant Bellatrix du doigt

La sorcière en question se pencha vers Minerva en murmurant

" Je croyais qu'il était aveugle ?!"

Minerva secouant la tête lui intimant de se taire

" Vous portez sur vous la marque du mal !"

Bellatrix fronça les sourcils baissant inconsciemment les yeux vers sa marque. Comment ce vieux fou pouvait-il savoir ?!

Ça n'étonnerait pas Bellatrix qu'il s'agisse d'un lointain parent de Dumbledore, aussi sénile l'un que l'autre.

A cette pensée elle ricana ce qui lui valu de se prendre aussitôt un coup de coude dans les côtes par Minerva.

" Je suis Minerva, et voici Bellatrix. Nous nous sommes égarées…

\- Vous êtes bien plus qu'égarées" corrigea le vieil homme comme s'il savait tous

Minerva et Bellatrix échangèrent un regard, soucieuses.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers sa fille pour lui parler :

" Gaïa ! Laisses-nous !

\- Mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas et attend dehors !"

Se plia a la volonté de son maître sans plus protester, elle quitta la salle du trône disparaissant dans la végétation.

Il se passa un long moment avant que l'homme se mette à nouveau à parler

" Vous ne venez pas de notre monde, je le sais. Avant votre arrivée, le ciel a grondé son mécontentement"

Bellatrix les côtes encore douloureuses se retint de ricaner. Elle était certaine qu'elles perdaient leurs temps avec ce vieux fou…

Minerva elle était d'un tout autre avis, il en savait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Et ce sans qu'elle n'ai dit quoi que ce soit. Peut-être alors pourrait-il les aider ? Peut-être connaissez t-il un moyen d'inverser ce processus…

" En effet, nous ne venons pas de votre époque, nous sommes arrivées du futur

\- Comment ?" Lança aussitôt le vieillard ne semblant pas plus chamboulé que ça à l'idée que ces deux invitées viennent du futur lointain

" Je l'ignore. Comme vous l'avez devinez, Bellatrix est une personne mauvaise" cracha presque Minerva en lança un regard noir à la brune.

" J'étais chargée de la transporter dans un endroit où elle pourrait être jugée. Mais pendant le transfert, j'ignore comme, une tempête s'est levée. Un éclair a traversé le ciel et nous nous sommes fais emporter jusqu'ici par une sorte de tornade."

L'homme hocha la tête

" Je vois que vous ignorez bien des choses de la magie…" Annonça t-il mystérieusement

" Dans notre monde la magie est caché du reste de l'humanité qui n'a pas de pouvoir" Expliqua Minerva. Je viens d'une école qui enseigne la magie…

" Alors comment pouvez-vous ignorer ce que la puissance de la magie peut accomplir ? Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez ?"

Minerva fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas les paroles de l'homme.

Il pouffa, avant de se lever prenant appui sur sa canne.

" La cité d'Atlantis, n'est pas seulement la cité créée en l'honneur du dieu Atlas, elle est la cité où, pour la première fois dans l'histoire de l'humanité, les dieux offrirent à l'homme un précieux présent, la magie."

Minerve entrouvrit les lèvres

" Vous voulez dire que c'est ici que tout a commencé ? Que c'est la cité d'Atlantis qui est à l'origine de la magie dans notre monde.

\- Votre magie, vient de la notre, vient d'ici. Cela explique je pense, le fait que vous ayez atterrit ici…"

Minerva baissa les yeux réfléchissant

" Et est-ce qu'il existe un moyen de retourner dans notre époque ?

Le vieillard demeura songeur un instant avant de répondre

\- Ce qui par la magie a été fait, peut toujours être défais …"


	12. Portail

Mention spéciale attitré au bêta de l'histoire, AlbusSeverus1, devenu AlbusRozenfield^^ Merci a toi, tu reste mon Chicky ! Chapitre en cours de correction

* * *

Remus et Hermione traversèrent le château plus vite qu'un vif d'or.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur sans s'annoncer. Comme il l'avait dit Severus Snape faisait son rapport et haussa les sourcils en les voyant débarquer.

Remus ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester

\- Hermione a trouvé !

La Griffondor plaqua le grimoire plein de poussière qu'elle tenait, sur le bureau d'Albus.

Albus regarda curieusement l'illustration d'un éclair à la verticale dans le ciel entouré de nuage gris

\- C'est une déchirure dimensionnelle ! Annonça-t-elle la main sur l'illustration comme pour appuyer ses dires.

\- C'est-à-dire Miss Granger ? Demanda Albus

\- Dans ce livre il est question de l'origine de la magie. Selon la légende l'accumulation d'énergie magique peut tordre l'espace temps et créer une déchirure entre une époque et une autre. En l'occurrence ici une déchirure entre notre époque et celle de l'origine de la magie.

\- Et avez-vous une idée de quand la magie est née ?

Hermione tourna la page pour toute réponse

Albus haussa les sourcils en regarda l'image d'une cité sur l'eau. La Griffondor poursuivit :

\- La cité perdu d'Atlantis ! Selon la même légende, c'est dans cette cité qu'Atlas offrit aux hommes la magie.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que Minerva et Bellatrix sont coincés plus de 9000 ans en arrière

\- Plus de 10000 pour être précis renchérit Remus

Albus haussa les sourcils complètement abasourdis…Il avait vu beaucoup de chose pendant sa longue vie, mais il n'aurait jamais cru être témoin d'une telle chose. La magie avait encore bien des secret songea t-il dans un mystérieux sourire

\- Très bien, existe-t-il un moyen de les ramener

\- Oui ! Mais il faut qu'elles aussi trouvent un moyen d'ouvrir à nouveau une déchirure.

Albus fronça les sourcils

Hermione prit son temps pour l'expliquer

\- C'est comme si vous aviez un couloir fermé de chaque côté par une porte. Nous pouvons ouvrir la première porte, mais il n'y a que le professeur MacGonagal et Bellatrix qui peut ouvrir l'autre. Si nous entrons dans le couloir sans que les deux portes ne soient ouverte, nous seront projetés dans le néant

\- Ce qui signifie que pour elles c'est la même chose…lança alors Severus Snape

Hermione hocha la tête

\- Il faut se rendre au plus vite à l'endroit où la déchirure a eu lieu pour ouvrir le portail !

Albus hocha la tête

\- Très bien Miss Granger de quoi avez-vous besoin ?

\- J'ai besoin de tout le monde !

Sans autre cérémonie, Albus envoya son patronus, chercher Tonks et Alastor. Les aurores furent dans le bureau la minute suivante. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps à leur expliquer à nouveau le plan. Albus les fit tous transplaner au niveau du cratère provoqué par la première déchirure.

Il se tourna vers Hermione

\- Miss Granger ?

Elle hocha la tête

\- Lancez-moi un sort Monsieur

Le directeur haussa les sourcils avant de s'exécuter en même temps qu'Hermione

Les deux éclairs de leur sort entrèrent en collision formant une petite boule d'énergie magique juste au dessus du cratère.

Hermione maintenant son sort se tourna vers les autres

« Faites tous pareil ! Visez le centre ! »

Alastor échangea un regard avec le directeur

« Faites-le ! » Ordonna ce dernier.

Severus fut le premier à lancer un sort à son tour formant un troisième éclair qui fit grossir la boule au centre. Tonks, Remus et Alastor suivirent. Une fois les 6 sorts en place un éclair zébra le ciel.


	13. Retour à la maison

Mention spéciale attitré au bêta de l'histoire, AlbusSeverus1, devenu AlbusRozenfield^^ Merci a toi, tu reste mon Chicky ! Chapitre en cours de correction

* * *

« Il y a cependant un paramètre à prendre en compte… » Annonça tranquillement le vieillard

Minerva commençant à perdre patience l'encouragea à poursuivre

« Dîtes-moi ?

\- Atlantis est une sorte de portail en permanence ouvert, mais dans votre monde je doute que ce soit le cas. Si vous partez et que de l'autre côté le portail n'est pas ouvert vous resterez bloqué à jamais dans le néant… »

Bellatrix grimaça, cette perspective ne lui plaisait pas du tout…

Minerva serra la mâchoire

« Et nous n'avons aucun moyen de leur transmettre le message…

\- Et bien une seule chose pourra traverser le portail sans être détruit…Un sortilège »

L'enseignante retrouvant espoir regarda Bellatrix

« On peut utiliser un patronus »

La brune hocha la tête

« Très bien comment ouvrir un portail ? »

Le vieillard sourit mystérieusement

« De la même façon que la première fois. »

Le vieillard claqua des mains et plusieurs personnes surgirent de la végétation. Gaïa y comprit.

Ils se placèrent autour de la fontaine comme s'ils savaient déjà ce que le vieil homme leur demanderait.

« Ouvrez le portail ! »

Minerva se tourna vers les 6 personnes qui levèrent les mains en même temps. Des éclairs en sortirent faisant sursauter les deux sorcières.

Les 6 éclairs se réunissent juste au dessus de la fontaine dont l'eau se mit à briller étrangement.

Ce ne fut pas comme la première fois, il n'y eut aucune tempête juste un halo de lumière

Le vieil homme fit signe à Minerva qui utilisa le reste de ses forces pour envoyer un patronus avec la magie vive. Le chat sauta dans l'eau de la fontaine et disparu dans un halo de lumière.

Les minutes semblèrent une éternité avant que finalement un phœnix surgisse et virevolte autour d'elle.

Souriant soulagée Minerva hocha la tête pour remercier le vieil homme et empoigna Bellatrix par le poignet, l'attache magique scintillant à nouveau.

Minerva remercia aussi Gaïa d'un regard avant d'entrer à son tour dans la fontaine suivit de Bellatrix.

Aveuglée les deux femmes fermèrent les yeux ayant l'impression qu'elle se déplacé a plusieurs centaine de kilomètre par seconde.

L'atterrissage fut plutôt brutal. Minerva tomba lourdement sur Bellatrix au milieu du cratère.

Les sorcières baissèrent leur baguette refermant le portail.

Bellatrix grimaça de douleur avant de remarquer que Minerva la tenait encore par le poignet, mais qu'aucun lien brillant ne semblait plus les unir. Elle repoussa brusquement la sorcière et son corps se transforma en une épaisse masse sombre qui frappa Tonks de plein fouet. L'aurore tomba en arrière et put voir disparaitre la masse noire dans le ciel.

« Tonks ça va ? » Demanda aussitôt Remus

La jeune femme hochant la tête se redressa en fouillant dans sa cape

« Elle a récupéré sa baguette. »

Albus aida Minerva à se relever

« Très chère, il semble que vous reveniez de loin..

\- Je suis désolé Albus, elle s'est enfui

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien… » Murmura-t-il

Hermione soulagé sourit à sa directrice de maison exténuée.

Severus tendit à Minerva sa baguette

« Je l'ai trouvé sur le sol non loin de là

\- Merci Severus

\- Alors c'était comment ? » Lanca Alastor, la gamine vient de me dire que vous êtiez dans la cité perdue de…Je sais plus quoi bredouilla l'Auror à côté d'Hermione

La Griffondor lève les yeux au ciel

Minerva, elle sourit mystérieusement en regardant Albus

« Je suis sûre que vous vous serez entendu à merveille avec le chef des Atlantes ! »

Albus haussa les sourcils

« En tout cas je suis heureuse d'être rentrée…

\- Et bien vous le devez en grande partie a Miss Granger » Engagea le directeur avec un sourire

Minerva sourit, elle avait toujours sur que cette jeune femme ferait de grande choses.

Elle entoura les épaules de son élève avec son bras

« Merci à vous »

Hermione heureuse de retrouver sa directrice lui sourit

\- Je vous en pris professeur !

Après un instant elle ajouta

« Je devrais peut-être éviter de raconter tout ça à Harry… »

\- Oui probablement… » Murmura l'enseignante

Snape dédaigneux ajouta

« Je crois de toute façon que cette expérience dépasse les facultés intellectuelles de Monsieur Potter »

FIN

* * *

Voilà pour ce défi que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ! J'espère que ça vous a plût !

Les dernières contraintes du défi sont respectés :

Nombre de mot imposé plus de 12 000 mots : **Sans les commentaires de début de de fin, j'en suis a 12 440 mots !**

Temps pour écrire de 4 semaines, soit avant le 30/06 : **J'ai terminé le 26/06**


End file.
